Parallels
by Saiyuri of the Red Shadow
Summary: They were all to similar, cold and beautiful like marble. More powerful than they were given credit for. A life of of two young men until they cross paths.


A/N: Well... this idea hit me sort of randomly and out of the blue when I was watching the new season of Ben 10. Ever since Alien force started I was pretty irked about Kevin's characterization (alternate universe or not) and when Mike Morningstar showed up I saw an instant (non-romantic) connection between the two. Not that they could be friends but rather how deeply similar they were despite their completely different back grounds. So I hope you guys enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.**

* * *

><p><strong>It started with animals<strong>

* * *

><p>The pigeons on the roof cooed softly at would hop over and nip at him gently or even nuzzle against his face. He was surprised they'd even get that close to him considering what he usually did to them. It was odd to think of how many he'd killed (accidentally of course) and then see them gather around him like that. Even so, he still felt that they understood him ... well at least better than people did. But people never really understood him. He was always too different in so many ways. Too...strange.<p>

It wasn't just pigeons though. Most animals understood him. They didn't tell him that he was being selfish or that he was weird, or freakish, or stupid, or retarded. They didn't even think that he was scary even though they probably should. They didn't talk so they couldn't ask him questions that made him feel silly or dumb._ Kevin what's wrong? Kevin please tell me what you were thinking? Kevin Ethan Levin! You take your medicine right now or so help me... Now Mr. Levin, how long have you felt this way? Kevin please we just want to help you. Kevin. Kevin? Kevin!_

He wished he could make them all shut up sometimes. They made him feel funny when they asked him those questions. The kids at school called him a freak and the teachers acted like he was a fucking demon or something. Even his own mother seemed terrified of him.

But the animals couldn't fight, or scold, or fear him so he could do whatever he wanted. Get whatever he needed. Even when he hurt them they let him. They knew that he needed it. That he needed what ever they could spare. They knew how helpless he felt after taking his medicine and how hurt and angry he felt after fighting with his mother. They knew how lonely he was. How much he needed...

"Coo, coo," A soft little pigeon hopped over to him. Straight into his open and waiting hand. He stroked it's feathers, thanking it. The little creature just cooed at him. It didn't fight or struggle, even when his hands slowly began to glow and steal the life straight out of it's body.

'I forgive you,' It's little eyes seemed to say.

When he was finished he felt stronger and more powerful than how he'd felt before. If he wanted to he could fly right now. Fly straight into the next town where no one would know him...

"It's not worth it." Even if he did leave, where could he stay? As much as a nuisance as the questions, the taunts, and the medication were he could still make it. At least for a little while he could escape whenever he needed to.

He still had his friends.

* * *

><p>The little rats struggled and thrashed as he drained them. Their distressed cries were better than the energy that came from them. They were so small and weak, it wasn't much but they had no minds only instinct. Every other creature he could control. More sophisticated minds of cats and dogs were child's play. But the simple rat. Such a small and all together unappealing creature<em> fought <em>his control and gave him the same sweet cries of terror and agony he savored now

"Micheal!" Now his mother called out to him. So his fun had to end quickly. This one pleasure he guarded jealously. Even his mother, lovely and magnificent as she may be, could not share in this with him._ He wouldn't let her._

"Micheal darling you must finish quickly! We have much to celebrate today." With a smile he finished off with his toys and walked calmly to living room which he was sure to find his mother. Sitting on the table was a cake topped with eight candles. His mother, almost shining with beauty, held her arms open to him ready to embrace her son.

"Happy Birthday darling."

"Thank you mother." He hugged her tightly smiling.

Beside her was a single box, unwrapped.

Inside was the all to familiar sound of soft squeaking.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope it's well liked...


End file.
